One True Family
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Jonah Eudialyte seems to have a great family, being three years old now, he has discovered his telepathy power. His mothers, his big brother, Steven, Amethyst, and Jade are one happy family, but when Peri comes back and takes Jonah with the help of a witch, what will Pearl and Garnet do? Rated M for gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, here's the first chapter**

**to the sequel of New Feelings!**

**I hope it is as good as the**

**original, if not, sorry...***

* * *

It's been three years since the birth of Jonah Eudialyte, he know lives a normal life with his family, but, with his special ability to read and communicate through mind, there may be another someone wanting this child...

* * *

**At the house...**

"Garnet! Hurry!" Pearl squealed with excitement as her little toddler giggled. This was the first time his heart-shaped gem ever glowed, and she wanted to save this moment, she did with Steven. Garnet rolled her eyes under her shades, she was excited too, but not as excited as her wife. "I'm right here." she handed Pearl the camera. The pale gem took a picture and hugged the small child.

Garnet joined the hug, this was one of the few days the couple had their child to themselves, the others were out for the day. Steven and Amethyst decided to go to the theme park, and Jade decided to join. She was out of her depression phase, it had ended about a year ago, and she was back to her good ole self! 'Ah, this is the life.' Thought Garnet as she held her wife and child in her arms. When they broke apart, Jonah asked, "Momma, can we go for walk?" Jonah speech was improving, especially when he said things through his mind. The first time he did this was when he got sick, and he wanted his mom (Pearl was mom, Garnet was momma.) Garnet smiled and ruffled his dark brown, curly hair.

He looked up at her, with beautiful blue eyes, that resembled Pearl's. He looked like a normal child, with light brown skin. He tilted his head waiting for an answer. "Sure, but you better go put a shirt on, okay?" Garnet didn't understand why Jonah liked to run around without a shirt so much, but she didn't mind. She giggled lightly as the child ran to Pearl and she swooped him up. "C'mon then!" Pearl carried him off into the temple to get his shirt, and his shoes.

When she came out, Garnet had changed into her casual wear. Which was a red, star tank top, and a black sarong. Pearl smiled, 'She looks extremely attractive in that!' Pearl's gem glowed as she changed her outfit in a flash, to a light blue sundress. She took Jonah's hand and they were off.

* * *

**On the boardwalk...**

"Mom!" Jonah tugged on Pearl's dress, "Yes, dear?" She looked down at him with a smile. "Ice cream?" She thought about it a minute, then decided, "Oh, why not!" He squealed and hugged her tightly. They headed over to the ice cream shop and ordered. As they continued down the boardwalk, and ran into the others. "Hey guys!" Steven hugged Pearl. "Hey, little bro!" He hugged Jonah. Steven absolutely adored Jonah from the start. "Hi, bubba!" Jonah has called Steven "bubba" ever since he could talk. This made Pearl happy, because she could see the brotherly they had for each other.

"So, what are guys doing out?" Jade looked at Pearl and saw what she was dressed in. "Just going for a stroll."

"Cool. Oh, Jonah, check out what I got you!" She pulled out a small, plastic laser gun that made little noises. And, of course being a three year old, Jonah loved it. He turned to Pearl and "shot" her. She pretended to die, but Jonah magically healed her. They laughed. This was one hell of a family. Whether it was perfect or not, Jonah loved them all the same.

"Hey, Pearl?" Pearl turned to Amethyst, "Yea?"

"Why don't we all go out to eat?" Before Pearl could say anything, Jonah spoke up, "Yea!"

* * *

After dinner, it was around seven o'clock. As they were walking home, Pearl looked over at Garnet carrying a sleeping Jonah in her arms. The little toddler was worn out, he slept carelessly in his mother's arms. Garnet looked down at her son, 'I love you, little one.' He turned in her arms, and said telepathically, 'I love you too, momma...' she smiled, she loved how unique he was. How he read her thoughts, when he wanted too. She held him closer, 'My son...' He fell back to sleep for the rest of the walk home**.**

* * *

**In the house...**

Garnet carried Jonah to his part of Pearl's room, and laid him down in his crib. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Pearl came up behind her, and kissed him goodnight too. "Garnet?" Garnet turned to her wife, who was still at the crib's side. "Yes?"

"I feel like something bad's going to happen..." Garnet walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss, "Everything's going to be fine. Now, let's go get some sleep." Garnet and Pearl had been going to sleep every night since Jonah born, to make sure they wouldn't be too tired when Jonah was awake.

She swoop Pearl up in bridal style, and carried her to the bed. She laid her wife and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, my love." Garnet got in bed beside her.

"Goodnight." Pearl cuddled Garnet. This was pure bliss to Pearl as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Garnet awoke to Pearl shaking her and screaming with tears rolling down her face. "W-what is it?!" Garnet was still half-asleep, but that didn't last long when Pearl told her the problem, "JONAH'S GONE!" Garnet didn't believe her at first, and ran as fast as she could to the crib. "Where is he!?" Garnet searched everywhere. "Pearl! What happened!?"

"I-I" Pearl stuttered between sobs, "I h-had a bad f-feeling, and woke up to c-check on Jonah, and h-he was gone!" Pearl buried her face in her hands, Garnet was pissed. She went throughout the temple and woke everyone up. All the gems searched through the temple, but found nothing.

As they were in the living room, they came up with people who could've done this. "None these people make sense!" Jade and Garnet argued, Pearl just sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands. 'How could I have let this happen!?' Pearl cried harder, Amethyst and Steven tried to help, but it wasn't working.

Garnet was tried of arguing, and went over to the couch to comfort Pearl. "Pearl, look at me." Pearl looked up at her wife, with tear-stained eyes. "Everything going to be fi-"

'MOMMA!' Garnet stood up immediately, "Jonah!?" She looked around frantically, Pearl gave her a confused look, had Garnet heard something? "Where are you?!"

"Momma, I don't know-help-momma-help-" Where ever he was, he wasn't close by, and he was in danger. "Pearl! Jonah's in danger!" Pearl looked up at her, "We have to find him!"

Jade ran to her room to grab some things to help search for the lost child. As she looked through her closet, she saw her old hologram watch. She grabbed, and suddenly, it lit up. "Hello, my dear sister."

"Peri?!" He chuckled evilly, "Why are you so surprised?"

"How!?"

"Oh, perhaps, a little black magic." She heard a familiar laugh in the background, she gasped, "Melany?!" Melany's real name is Melanite. Her black/silver gem is on the top of her right hand. She was a friend of Peri and Jade's parents, until she killed their father. "How are you, _Jade_?" She spat out Jade's name with hatred. "What did you do with Jonah?!"

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Melany and Peri laughed, "He's very cute isn't he?" Jade's temper rose, "We WILL find you!"

"How, my dear sister? I have a new hide-out! You'll never get your precious Jonah back! And, I do suggest you tell his "mothers" he is no longer _their _son!" He chuckled again, and ended the call.

Jade ran out of her room and told Garnet and Pearl. "What?! How did he survive the Cerberus attack?!" Pearl was shocked, and Garnet's anger raised, "That fucking bastard!"

"We have to find them!"

And the search was on.

* * *

***OH NO! Peri's got Jonah!**

**What will happen next!?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Leave comments for **

**more!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2**

**of One True Family! YAY! **

**Leave comments and**

**I'll write more!***

* * *

The search for the missing toddler had been in progress for over a month now. He has become less and less communicative, so now the gems no longer had hints to where he was. Ever so slowly, they began to think of the worse...

* * *

**In the temple...  
**

"Pearl, it's okay, I'm sure his fine." Garnet held her wife. After a day of searching, they decided to go back to the temple and rest. "Garnet, what if-" Garnet raise a finger to her mouth, "Stay positive." Pearl sniffled, and nodded her head slightly. She nuzzled her face back into Garnet chest and cried. This isn't the first night this has happened, Garnet usually held her, letting her cry. Garnet sighed, and petted her back, "It's okay, dear." Pearl's crying began to soften. She looked up at her wife, who smiled at her, she smiled and laid in her lovers arms. Pearl found herself drifting off to sleep.

Garnet smiled again as Pearl slept calmly in her arms. 'She's so light.' She picked up Pearl and headed towards their room to let her sleep. Garnet didn't really blame her for being tired, for she was too. Searching for Jonah was extremely, emotionally tiring. Garnet let out a sigh, and decided to change her wet shirt. As she sat at the end of the bed, she pleaded, 'Please, Jonah! Please, just say something!' Garnet felt her eyes swell up with tears. 'Momma?' Garnet's face lit up, 'Jonah?!'

'Momma! Where are you?'

'I should be asking you? Jonah, please, find a way out! I will find you!'

'Momma, I have to go. He coming back!' Garnet was confused, 'Who? Jonah, who's coming back?' No answer. She was so close to finding him, but Peridot has him under control. 'He must not be allowed to use his power around Peri.' Garnet started thinking, but was brought out of her thoughts by someone stirring in the bed. She turned and saw Pearl tossing and turning in her sleep. 'Oh no! She's having another nightmare.' This is the 10th one this week! Garnet leaned down and lightly shook her. Pearl woke, and had tears running down her face again. Garnet held her again, "It was a nightmare," Pearl continued to sob, "Shh, it wasn't real." She held Pearl tighter.

* * *

**Next day...**

Jade rubbed her temples, she had a splitting headache. She was just waiting for Garnet, who was usually up by now. Garnet normally got up at 6:00 am every morning, but it's already 7:30 and she still hasn't come out yet.

Garnet finally came out of the temple, and walked over to the coffee machine. "Garnet, I think I may know someone who could help us find Peri." Garnet instantly turned her attention to Jade. "I know a special someone who can help using a little magic. And, don't worry, she uses light magic."

"Who's this person you have in mind." Jade smiled, "Oh, just a family member." Garnet raised an eyebrow, but went with it, "As long as they help get my son back." Jade smiled, "Now, do keep in mind, that even though they have some disabilities, they can still kick some ass!" Jade giggled at the thought of these two mystery gems.

"Will you at lest tell me their names?"

"Sure, the first one's: Fluorite, but I've always called her Aunt Flora. My mother's name-" Garnet cut her off mid-sentence, "Aunt, mother?"

"Yea! Anyways, My mom's name is Tanzanite. But, no one really uses that name, my aunt just calls her Tanzy." Pearl came out of the temple while they were talking about Jade's mother and aunt, and said, "Do you know where they live?" Jade nodded, "But, there's a problem. They live where there are no warp pads, so we'll have to travel by foot." The two gems agreed and left to tell Amethyst the plan. Being that she was going to be the one to stay home with Steven on this one.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Okay, Amethyst, you know what to do. I don't know how long until we get back, but please take care of Steven. It's going to be a long journey so it may even take a week." Pearl was even more overprotective now that Jonah was gone, but come one, who can blame her? "Pearl, it's okay, I got this!"

'I sincerely hope so!' Smiled and hugged Steven bye for the 5th time. "Bye, Pearl." Steven hugged Pearl, as soon as they broke, Pearl joined Garnet and Jade on the warp pad.

"Jade?" Jade turned to Pearl, "Where are we going? I thought they didn't have a warp pad where they live."

"They don't. But, it'll save us some time. Actually, about 2 weeks time." Pearl looked down, she wasn't cheery lately, but once again, who can blame her? Garnet put her hands around Pearl's waist and pulled her closer. She whispered in Pearl's ear, "Don't worry, just think; if we get their help, then we can save our son." Pearl smiled and fell into Garnet's embrace. Jade looked at them, 'They're just too perfect for each other.' Jade smiled at the couple. She sighed, they were finally there. When they got off the warp pad, and looked at the surroundings. It resembled a rain forest, but on the trees, there were gems. It was actually very pretty with different colored flower gems such as, green, red, blue, etc. Each one was more beautiful than the last.

Pearl admired the trees for their beauty. 'Perhaps this will be a light mission and I can get Jonah back in no time!' Except, just like a rain forest, with beauty there is danger. As Pearl was not paying attention, a snake-like creature came out of one of the trees and tried to attack Pearl. Of course, having heightened senses, Garnet stepped in and took it out easily. She smirked at Pearl, while the gem rolled eyes.

"C'mon you two, we gotta go!" Jade rolled her eyes too, 'We really need to hurry!' There are two main reasons why she picked her mother and aunt for this situation, (a) Her aunt practiced light magic (b) Jade really missed them! As they continued through the gem forest, Jade decided they better camp in a clear opening for the night. As the sun went down, Garnet, Pearl, and Jade set up the tents that Jade had brought. She only brought two, she thought Pearl and Garnet would share one anyways.

Jade looked up at the ceiling of her tent, 'I can't wait to see you mom...' She drifted off to sleep, knowing the gems had a long way to walk.

* * *

***I know it's short, I meant to make**

**this longer, but it will lead into**

**the next chapter so I thought**

**I would continue it there!**

**Leave comments! **

**Peace!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3! I really appreciate all ****the **

**comments on my stories. leave**

** more comments or private**

**message me, either way,**

** I need inspiration to **

**write! I do hope to**

**end this story on**

**an even number**

**over 10...It's**

**because of**

**my OCD***

* * *

Jade, Pearl, and Garnet woke up early the next morning to get an early start. As they walked, Jade started to recognize the area more and more each mile, but a problem struck as they got closer to their designation...

* * *

**Somewhere in the Gem Forest...**

"Watch out!" Jade jumped, and tackled Pearl. Garnet came to help as another wild monkey-like gem creature attacked them. This creature had bright purple fur, and had blue gem in it's hands, feet, and at the end of it's tail. This had been the third one this morning. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched the beast, knocking it out of breath, she didn't want to kill it, she just wanted to scare it off (Jade said they weren't like this until now, and to please not kill them.) Plus, they are wild and Garnet saw no _real_ harm the things could do. She sighed as the monkey things ran off.

"I don't understand. When I would come visit, the Gemkeys were very nice, and let me pet them."

"Gemkeys?" Pearl raised an eyebrow, she had never heard of such a gem animal. "Yea, they're similar to monkeys, but I guess when the guys who named the geminals couldn't think of any other name for it. But, I can cut the guy some slack, I mean c'mon, he came up with the word Centipeedle!" She giggled, 'Whoever it was, they were sure creative!' Jade smiled, she sighed, 'Man, it's gonna still take a day or two to get there...'

"Jade, how long do you think it will take to get there?" Jade turned to Garnet, her smiling faded, "A day or two..." Garnet nodded, and turned to Pearl, who walked with her head down. Garnet sighed, 'I hate it when she acts this way...'

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

"Peri, come quick!" Peri rushed out of the room they kept Jonah in. "What is it?" She stepped aside and let him look into it, only to see Jade with Garnet and Pearl. "Where are they going?!"

"To find your mother and aunt..." Peri looked into Melany's eyes, "So? What can my blind mother do? What about my helpless aunt? They couldn't stop me! What makes you think they can stop me now?!" He laughed, which only made Melany enraged, "Because, your aunt has been practicing in light magic for over 50 years now, she may be more powerful than I could ever be!" Peri's childish jester stopped immediately, he reached his hand out, and grab her chin. Pulling her closer to his face, making her blush, he said, "Well..." At first she was expecting maybe a kiss, but was surprised when Peri finished his sentence harshly, "Practice harder!" He let go of her chin, and walked away.

Just before he left, he looked back at her, "_I_ have an experiment to conduct..." He slammed the door shut, Melany looked away from the door, her eyes swelling up, "_You_ wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for _me_..." She went back to her spell books, thinking of a way to make herself stronger, she had to impress Peridot.'

'Maybe I can stall them for a while...' She smiled as she found the perfect monster. "_Omã levacus __draconemus __gigas _Serpentes; nunc petat!" Her black cauldron oozed a black/grey smoke, she smiled as the shadow of the creature showed in the smoke, "Go my creation!" With that the black cloud left, and landed in the Gem Forest...

* * *

**Back in the Gem Forest...**

"Let's rest here for the night." They sat down their bags and went to set up the tents. "I'll go get some firewood." Pearl walked off, leaving Garnet and Jade, "Pearl wait!" But she was already gone. To be honest, she didn't really want to get the wood, but she needed to be a lone for a little bit. As soon as she was out of ear, she sighed and looked up at the orange-pink sky, "Rose, i-if you can here me, please...please help me!" She felt tears swell up in her eyes, "I-I need help finding Jonah, he's my world, my universe...just like Steven..."

She wiped her eyes, 'I need my son back...' She felt like the worse mother in the world, and the guilt was slowly eating her away. She had refused to eat (even though gems don't need it, no one likes to go without food.) She also refused to do anything besides go on missions, even that, if it wasn't _that_ important, she stayed home in her room.

She looked around for something that would burn, since the trees were made of gems... 'I think this is why Jade tried to stop me...' But Pearl needed to be alone. After about 15 minutes of searching, she decided to head back to the campsite. As she walked back, she heard something running into the gem flowers, making them clank a little but when their gems hit each other. She turned around to see if it was just another Gemkey, but, it wasn't. Her eyes widened at the huge snake with a dragon-like face. It was black as night, and had blood-red eyes, which were gems. It roared a terrible sound, that sounded worse than finger nails on a chalk board. In response, Pearl screamed and ran as fast as she could.

"JADE! GARNET!" Pearl screamed, trying to run faster; she could hear the monster getting closer. When she finally reached the camp, Jade and Garnet were startled by Pearl who entered screaming. "Pearl, what's wrong?" Garnet's question was answered when monster came out of the forest. "WHAT IS _THAT?!_" Pearl hid behind Garnet; she already had her gauntlets summoned. Jade had her sword, and Pearl finally summoned her spear.

It screamed again, the gems covered their ears, when it quit, they look up and saw nothing. Confused, they turned, which resulted in Jade getting hit across the forest. Garnet looked for a weakness, but couldn't see one because the creature started to blend in with the nightfall. This made Garnet frustrated, luckily, Pearl hit one of it's eyes, it screeched. 'That's it's weakness!' Garnet smiled, the one thing that could blend in with the dark setting was it's glowing red eyes. Garnet jumped and hit it in it's other eye. The creature fell shortly afterward. When it exploded, it had no gem, therefore someone made it.

Jade walked back to Garnet and said, "Looks like they're trying to slow us down, huh?" Garnet nodded her head and said, "Someone should stay up and keep watch. I'm making Pearl go to bed, so I'll stay up. You can get some rest."

"Garnet, I'll stay up, you're the only one who can comfort Pearl and her nightmares." Garnet finally agreed to stay with Pearl, although she though that it would protect her wife more if she just kept watch. Later that night, Garnet was actually a little happy that she stayed with Pearl. Pearl laid down, cuddling Garnet. Garnet loved moments like this, Pearl was never one to have much body heat, and was cool all the time. Garnet on the other hand, had body heat that could her warm in Antarctica with anything on. It was perfectly set, Pearl had her warmth, Garnet had her coolness. Pearl's arm draped over Garnet as she slept soundly, with adorable little snores here and there.

Garnet could feel herself growing drowsy, she smiled and decided to let herself fall into a deep slumber. Next thing Garnet knew was Pearl kissing her, "Pearl?" She heard Pearl giggle, "Good morning, my love." Garnet kissed her back, "Good morning." They laid for a little while, the sun was just rising, so Garnet figured she could hold her wife for a little longer. She grunted as Pearl got up, "C'mon, we have a big day today."

"Okay." She smiled and got up, she was greeted by Jade. She seemed extremely happy this morning. "She seems happy today." Pearl turned to Garnet with a smile, "She says get there today!" Garnet felt her heart swell up with joy. Knowing she can now have a greater chance at getting her son back. They walked for a few hours, when they finally saw a huge mountain. Jade was acting like a small child in a candy store as the traveled further up the mountain.

When they finally reached the top, they were greeted by a woman slightly taller than Jade, with jet black hair, and pale blue skin. She walked a little funny when she walked to greet them. She had incredible hearing, Garnet and Pearl then realized as they stared into her pale, blank white eyes, that she was blind.

She smiled, turned and screamed, "FLORA! JADE'S BACK!" Jade ran up and hugged her mother, her aunt ran out of the house and hugged Jade. The happy family reunion didn't last long, "Mom, aunt Flora, um...we need your help."

* * *

***Oooh! Cliffhanger! I love my cliffhangers! XD**

**Anyways, thanks to the guys who review,**

**and favorite my stories. And you know,**

**that one guy who is like, so amazing**

**when he reviews and it just makes**

**your day and it's like, "You're the**

**people I write for!" Back on the**

**story...Hmm, I might make it**

**shorter than New Feelings**

**being that the plot is kind**

**of straight forward...Hm,**

**I don't know, until next**

**time my dear friends!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Yay! I'm back with One True Family!**

**First, I would like to thank all my**

**followers and comments guys,**

**you're the people I write for!***

* * *

Jade explained that Jonah had been kidnapped by Peridot, and that they needed all the help they could get because he had Melany on his side. Her mother nodded as she heard her daughter continue on with the explanation. When Jade stopped, her mother spoke, "We will help you. But your aunt only deals with light magic and that can't be used to battle..." Jade sighed and turned to aunt, "Can you use it to locate Peri?" Fluorite nodded with a smile. Pearl sighed with joy, 'Finally, I can get my son back!' She squeezed Garnet's hand, Garnet responded by pulling her closer.

"Come now, we don't have much time." The three gems followed the sisters into the small hut they called a house. Pearl took notice of all the sunflowers, lilies, and a few gem flowers such as; the gredás (a blue flower with the softest petals, that were rounded, and a blue gem in the middle), jasses (a dark red flower with petals that end in a point. It's gems were in small pieces on the petals.) "If you don't mind me asking, what are the flowers for?" Pearl's curiosity amused Flora, "I use them to make potions. They are great for healing, especially jasses."

Pearl smiled, more knowledge for her magnificent brain. Pearl looked around the small hut, 'So many potions and healing things!' Garnet watched her wife as she let her mind explore the wonders of this small house. She smiled, 'I guess that's where Jonah gets his thirst knowledge from...' She looked down, trying not to tear up, although she never said it aloud, she felt like Jonah's disappearance was her fault. She should've just listened to Pearl, and let Jonah stay with them.

"Garnet?" Garnet looked up into Pearl's eyes, "Yes, dear?"

"Are you alright?" Garnet nodded, "Yea...just, I'm ready for Jonah to be back with us..." Pearl smiled, "As am I...but we need their help to do it, so just bare with me, okay?"

Garnet nodded once in response as the continued. When they got to the back of the hut, the three gems saw a huge cauldron. Flora smiled, and took a reddish sand out of her pocket. She threw it into the cauldron and it came to life. It oozed a bright pink, and it smelled of various flowers. 'Hmm, never though magic could smell good...' Garnet watched with anticipation as Flora swirled a stick-like spoon in the cauldron. She said a few words that Garnet couldn't make out.

"Quickly, Pearl, Garnet, come!" The couple immediately went to the witch's side, "Look in the pot, dears..." Pearl held Garnet hand as she looked down into the now magenta color water. Pearl gasped, "That's the old Solar Temple. It hasn't been used in over 4,000 years. Why would Peri be there?" She looked back down and noticed a small opening deep within the temple, that led to an underground chamber.

Just as things were starting to look up, a black mist in the shape of a dragon appeared in the temple. Flora looked at it, "What on Ear-" It shot out at them with an ear piercing sound. The monster knocked them all back, knocking all, but Garnet and Tanzy, to the ground. Garnet immediately ran to Pearl's side as Tanzanite yelled, "Flora, what's going on?!" Fluorite got up and ran to her sister's side to calm her down. The dragon had disappeared, "It's gone now." Tanzanite sighed, "Where's Jade?" Flora led her sister to her daughter, who was rubbing the back of her now aching head.

"Jade, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright, mom." Jade smiled and hugged her mother. On the inside, she felt a little bad for her mother, knowing that she used to be able to see...The last time her mother her beloved children and sister, Jade was merely five. Even after her new disability, she knew of the evil her son and daughter had done, how they had worked together to conquer vengeance and power. But, Flora had told her that Jade will end her rein as soon as she realizes her true destiny.

Her mother shed a single tear knowing her daughter's destiny will be her fate. "Mom?"

"Jade, listen to me. You're to be a hero, to help, to be the Gem you were made to be." Jade was confused, she broke away from her mother, "What do you mean?" Her mother just smiled, a sad, sad smile. "Mom, please answer me!" Jade felt something swell inside her heart as she continued to look into her mother's blank, blind eyes, and understood. "...yes mom..." Jade hugged her mother and aunt, "I love you two, so much..." She started crying, and so did the last of her family. They held each other as Garnet held Pearl, who was still passed out.

"Pearl, dear. Wake up, please." Garnet started to worry, until she felt Pearl stir and saw her eyes flutter open. "Ugh, w-what happened?" Garnet just smiled and held her closer, "It's okay, the threat's gone now." Pearl grunted and held her head, thank God the impact of the wall didn't crack her gem. Pearl curled up in Garnet's arms, enjoying her wife's radiant body heat. "Are you hurt?"  
Pearl shook her head, "No, just a little sore." Pearl decided that they better get up and check on the others, as she got up, along with Garnet, both girls noticed that the family was crying.

"Jade? Tanzanite? Flora?" At the same time, each gem looked up. "Are you guys alright?" Jade nodded, and broke away from the others. Jade raised her arm to her face, wiping away leftover tears. "Pearl, do you know were the Solar Temple is?" Fluorite had handed Pearl a cool towelette, for her head. "Um," She thought a minute, it had been over 250 years since she had visited the temple, "oh yes, I do believe it's in the Gypsum Sector, south to the Northern Lights." Jade nodded, "Mom, Aunt Flora, we need your help with this."

"We have your back Jade!" Jade giggled at her mother, although she's blind she still kick your ass. "Jade, dear, there is strong black magic there, I'm not sure-"

"Aunt Flora, I believe in you. Please, I know you can help protect us. That's what you have done all my life." Fluorite felt her heart break, 'I can't protect you from _him_...'

"Let's go back to your temple. We'll recruit the others, we need as much help as we can get!" Jade helped her mother gather a few things, and they were off to the warp pad. But little did they know, that Amethyst and Steven have trouble back in Beach City...


	5. Chapter 5

***YAY! I'm back with **

**One True Family!***

**TFW: With the help of, yours truly,**

**Tiny Floating Whale! WOO!**

* * *

**At the boardwalk...**

"Steven!" Amethyst tackled the smaller gem, "C'mon, let's get these people to safety!" Steven got up and ran beside Amethyst as they evacuated the boardwalk. A ginormous, black dragon was attacking Beach City! Steven and Amethyst were playing video games when they heard screaming coming from the boardwalk. "Hurry everyone, to City Hall!" Steven rushed people to City Hall, it was the safest building (and it was close to the boardwalk) in Beach City. Once everyone was in, the gems rushed back to the problem.

'Dammit, why does this have to happen when Pearl and Garnet are gone?!' Amethyst flung her whip at the dragon, it easily deflected it. 'I hope they aren't having as much trouble as we are!' Amethyst jumped over the dragon's tail when it swung at her. When she landed, she tripped and fell into the sand. Steven ran to her side, "Hurry, Amethyst, get up!" He helped the purple gem to her feet, and they were off. Fighting the dragon, Steven distracted it, as Amethyst tried to hit it. Their plan didn't work, it hit Amethyst across the beach, and had Steven cornered behind a boulder. Amethyst opened her eyes, she looked around with blurred vision, her vision slowly cleared up. She saw Steven and immediately ran to his aid. But she wasn't fast enough, at least not for Greg.

Greg had already ran to his son's side, blocking him from a black smoke that burned like the fire in Hell. Greg screamed in pain as the dragon spit its black poison on the father's back. "D-dad?!"

"It-it's okay, Steven! I'm here, it's alright!" But Steven could see the pain in his eyes, 'It's just like Pearl's when she got stab.' Steven held in the tears and took a deep sigh, 'I can't let him get hurt!' He jumped over his dad, and screamed at the creature. The dragon took it's attention off of Greg, and focused it on Steven. It looked at him with blood red eyes, a sight that made Steven shudder. It roared loudly, but the young gem stood his ground. The dragon took that as a threat, and attacked.

Steven summoned his shield, to his surprise, and deflected the monster's smoke. He smirked, and grabbed his shield. He started running towards the monster, soon, Lion joined him. The young gem hoped on his pink companion's back and rode off to save the day. The dragon snarled when he saw them charging at him. Just as he was about to smoke them, Lion roared, knocking back the huge dragon. It fell to the ground, Steven rushed Lion to finally destroy it, but it was back up again. It fired again, and this time it hit Lion in the foot. The pink lion screeched in pain, but continued on.

"Lion! Are you alright?!" Steven was worried, but when he's only answer was Lion marching on, he went with it. They charged, and jumped up at the creature, Steven jumped off Lion's back with shield in hand. Amethyst saw everything as she tended to Greg. 'Fuck! He's gonna need to go to the hospital! Ste-Steven!?' He looked like a superhero!

He swung he's shield and hit the monster straight in the nose. It fell down to the ground from over 50 feet from the air! Amethyst took the opportunity to end it, she finished the monster in seconds, when she stood up from the cloud of black smoke, she saw Steven and Lion standing behind her. Along with Greg on Lion's back. "Let's go! We have to get dad to the hospital!" Amethyst nodded as they rushed to Beach City Medical Care. They rushed in and went straight to the emergency desk, "Excuse me, but I need a room and doctor asap, it's for Greg Universe!" Amethyst let the nurses take Greg to the back room. Steven tried to follow, but they said he had to stay out in the waiting room.

Steven sat down, worried out of his mind, Amethyst decided to comfort the young boy, "It's okay, bud! He'll be fine, I promise." Steven sniffled and looked up, his eyes were glossy, he had almost cried. "Are you sure?" Amethyst smiled and hugged him, "Yea." When they broke Amethyst realized something, "Wow! Wait a minute! Steven, you just-Oh my God! Dude! You were awesome! Wait 'til Garnet hears what you did!" Steven perked up a little bit, "Yea, along with Lion's help!" Steven looked outside the doors to see Lion taking a nap in the sun. 'I wonder where Pearl and Garnet are?'

* * *

**Deep in the Gem Forest...**

'My feet are killing me!' Pearl and the rest of teams had just gotten down from the mountain, and they just had made it to their original campsite. "Okay, I think we should rest for the night." Jade helped her mother sit down. "Wait, I don't have enough tents..."

"It's okay, dear." Jade was about to argue, but then she saw why her aunt had said so. She was using her magic and built a wood tent. It was big enough for three people. "Jade, will you stay with us tonight?" Her mother held her hand tighter, "Oh, okay." She smiled and unrolled her sleeping bag. Her aunt had made soft sleeping bags out of grass.

Pearl helped Garnet set up the tent, when they finished, Garnet laid out her sleeping bag, then Pearl's. She made it where the sleeping bags were laid out like a bed. She looked around for Pearl, then she remembered that Pearl had said something about a small waterfall, and that she was going to take a shower. 'I better go check on her...' She shuddered at the thought at of what might of happened if Pearl would have been caught by the last creature Peri made. She walked around for the opening Pearl had pointed out earlier. When she finally found it, she saw a blurry, nude Pearl behind the water. She whispered seductively in "You missed a spot." Pearl gasped, but she turned around and smiled as sexy as she could, "Oh really? Where?" Pearl pretended to look around, Garnet found it pretty cute.

"Here." She leaned in and kissed Pearl. Pearl wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, pressing their bodies closer, making the kiss deeper. When they broke, Garnet leaned down and whispered, "How about we wait until we go to bed?" Pearl nodded once and went back to what she was doing. When they finished, Garnet picked Pearl up in bridal style, and walked over to the tree that held their clothes. "Here." Pearl turned to see Garnet holding a towel. "You...brought a towel?" Garnet nodded, "Yea, I figured we might go swimming, or had to swim. So I came prepared." Pearl smiled and took the towel Garnet offered. After they dried off, Garnet held Pearl's hand until they reached their tent.

What they didn't know was that Flora had woken up. 'Hmm, I should probably put a sound-proof barrier around them.' She smiled and cast the barrier, "Ho gettato un incantesimo su questi due amanti, insieme possano essi si uniscono in amore, con una preoccupazione silenzioso." Shje watched as the glowing gold mist faded into the air around their tent. "May love be with you..." She whispered as she went back to her tent. Dreading the future to come...

* * *

***Alright guys, that's it for**

**this chapter! 'Til next time! Bye!***

**TFW: Oh, and to those who have read my story**

**it is not over! WOO! We still gotta a few more things to go over.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey guys! I'm back! ****This **

**story is almost at it's**

**end so...yea. Leave**

**comments, etc.***

**TFW: Yea!**

* * *

**Unknown location...**

"How did that little brat defeat a dragon!?" Peridot was throwing one of his infamous fits again, throwing random objects around their cave. His temper keeps getting worse every time he visits Jonah. "How could you let this happen?!" He got in Melany's face, "Answer me dammit!" She coward beneath him, "...I'm sorry...I thought I made it stronger than that..."

"That's no excuse! You know exactly what I wanted done!" He ended up spitting in her face as he yelled. Jonah sat in his isolated room, hearing their argument, 'I wish he would quit. It's not her fault.' That's when Jonah felt something he had never felt. It hurt, but a part of him needed to help her. The young toddler took a deep breathe, and focused.

_'You're a very bad man.'_

Peri stopped in mid-sentence and said, "What the-"

_'Bad man! Bad man!'_

"Stop saying that!" Peri grabbed his head, every part of his mind hurt. Jonah stood and focused harder, _'Bad man! Awful man! Stupid man!'_

"AH!" Peri dropped to the ground holding his head. 'Oh no!' Melany ran as fast as should could to Jonah's room, "Jonah! Quit please! You're hurting him!" Jonah looked up at her, and stopped. Only to sit down and go back to staring at the wall. 'At least he quit...' That's when Peri busted in, "You fuckin' brat!" He raised his hand to slap the child, but Melany stepped in, "Peri, no! He's just a chi-" He slapped her down, "Don't. Ever. Get in my way, again!" She laid on the cold floor, shocked that he had hit her. He stepped past her, and grabbed Jonah by his shirt.

He started yelling in Jonah face, Jonah just hung there lifelessly in Peri's grasp. When Jonah had enough of Peri's saliva in his face, he gave Peri the worst death stare. "Why are you staring at me like that you little brat?!" Jonah didn't say anything, but all of a sudden, Peridot let go of him. Peridot tried to run, but he stopped him. 'H-how?!' Peri was forced to the ground, by Jonah! He wonder how this three year old was able to make him fall to his knees using his mind! Jonah turned his wrist, making Peridot turn with it. "Let go of me! Now!"

"Bad man!" Jonah screamed and picked him off the ground. Peri struggled under the strong grip, the force seemed top have a hold of his neck. Peri could feel himself about to pass out from lack oxygen, but was release suddenly. He gasped for air, coughing and hacking as he hit the floor. He looked up to see Melany with a sleeping Jonah in her arms. He chocked out through pants, "H-how...how did...how did you do that?" Melany replied, "A simple sleeping spell." She gently laid the small toddler down on the rough bed. "Sleep well now, child."

Both gems left, Melany shut the door as quietly as she could and turned to Peri, "What the hell were you thinking?!"Peri rubbed his temples, "Discipline, my dear. A young boy needs discipline." Melany shook her head, "He's three and has better discipline than most 10 year olds."

"He had me on the ground in pain." Melany was about to retort but something in Peri's eyes made her keep her mouth shut. "Now," He smiled slyly and walked up to her, "I understand you've been working very hard, dear. And I respect that." He held her cheek in his palm, "Keep it up, but try harder." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, sending shudders down her spine, "...yes, Peri." And she went back to her spell room.

'God I have a headache!' Peri rubbed his temples, 'That stupid brat...All I need is his power.' He sighed and decided to join Melany in the spell room.

* * *

**In the Gem Forest...**

Pearl awoke in her wife's arms. She smiled and yawned, this small noise woke Garnet. "Good morning, my love." Pearl looked into her beautifully unique eyes, "Good morning, dear." Garnet pulled her closer, feeling her wife's small, bare breast against her. "It was nice to have a night alone, hmm?" Pearl nodded, "Yes, but I do hope we weren't too loud..."

"We?" Garnet smirked, "I could've sworn all I heard was, 'Oh Garnet! Harder!' through most of it." She winked at Pearl, which made the pale gem's blush deeper, "...hush..." Garnet giggled, "Have a little fun." Pearl rolled her eyes and giggled, "I just hope none of the other's got woken up." Pearl got up, and went straight for her clothes. Garnet joined her and they went to join the others outside.

"Alright, we should be at the warp-pad by 6 or 6:30, either way, we'll be there before sundown." Jade smiled, but she stopped and ran to her mother, "Mom! Wait, I'm here to help." Her mother shook her head, "No, I can do this." And she took off to the forest. "She's...heading the right way?" Jade was confused, "But she's blind!" Her aunt held up a hand, "She may be blind, but she feels the vibrations of the ground through her feet. And she has very heightened hearing. She'll be fine." Jade sighed, "Fine, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on her..."

"Let's go." Jade and her aunt followed Tanzanite. "C'mon, dear." Garnet took Pearl's hand and followed the others, as they walked, Garnet leaned over to whisper in Pearl's ear, "Don't worry any longer, we'll have Jonah back in no time." Pearl was overjoyed, 'Time to get my son back!'

* * *

***Okay guys, I know**

**it's short, but I'm**

**in a writer's block***

**TFW: I've just ran out of ideas...**


	7. Chapter 7

***Alright we're back!***

**TFW: Woo!**

* * *

**Back in Beach City...**

"What happened here?!" Pearl and the others saw the damaged that had been done to beach city. "Pearl! Garnet!" Steven ran up and hugged them both, "Did you find them?" Pearl nodded, "Yes, now please explain this mess!"

"Well-" Amethyst barged in, "Oh my God! Dude, you should have seen Steven!" Pearl gave her a confused look, Amethyst quickly answered excitement clear in her voice, "He was like a superhero! So like we were playing video games and then all of a sudden we heard a huge roar come from outside, so we ran out to see what was going on and we saw a giant dragon attacking Beach City! Then, while I was distracting the beast out of nowhere I see Steven and Lion jumping in the air, then Steven jump off his back and was like whoosh, blam, pow! Dude it was awesome! And, he summoned his shield and that weird sword thing Lion can do." Pearl was dumbfounded, "Steven, did all of that? Wow! I'm really impressed!"

Amethyst and Steven continued to talk about how they saved Beach City, and were heroes. Pearl sighed, upset she had to end their victory, "Amethyst, Steven, please...go back to the temple. We will be there shortly. I have something very important to tell you." Steven and Amethyst didn't argue, in a time like this, there was no need to argue. They all had one thing on their minds; get Jonah back! Jade, Tanzy, and Flora followed them, leaving Pearl and Garnet behind. Garnet came up from behind Pearl, wrapping her arms around the paler girl's waist, she leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, we're one step closer." Pearl leaned her back against Garnet's shoulder, "I know..." She sighed deeply, "I just want our son back..."

"I know, dear. Now, let's go and discuss our plan." Garnet gave Pearl a kiss on the cheek, then took a hold on her head, leading her to the house. When they arrived, everyone circled the small coffee table in the living room. Garnet cleared her throat, "Alright, I have good news, we are closer to getting Jonah back. But, I have bad news as well. Before Pearl and I met up with Steven and Amethyst we did some research on the old ruins where Peridot is located, it turns out, that it was destroyed 50 years ago." Flora gasped, "What?! That can't be! W-we saw it for ourselves!"

"I know, but there may be a secret passage still located there. We shall head out tomorrow. Steven, you and Amethyst are to stay here. When we know for a fact that Peridot is there, we will come back and recruit the two of you. Is that understood?" They both nodded their heads. Jade stood up, "Alright, I'm gonna crash 'cause I'm tired!" Tanzanite stood up as well, "That sounds like a plan." Jade smiled at her mother, "Well, let's get going!" She took her mother's arm and lead her to her bedroom. "Garnet? I don't think you information is correct." Flora had waited until Steven and Amethyst had left to say that. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's there. I can feel it." Flora walked off, she decided to join Tanzy and Jade. A terrible feeling entered her heart, 'I better spend as much time with her as I can...' Tears starting forming her eyes, 'My poor girl...'

"Garnet?" Garnet turned to her wife, "Yes, my love?"

"W-what if we can't find Jonah?" Tears were visible in Pearl's eyes, she finally couldn't take it anymore, she dropped to her knees. Garnet rushed to her aid, Pearl flung herself into Garnet's arms, "I'm world's worst mother!" Garnet stroke her hair, "No you're not." Pearl broke away and screamed at Garnet, "Yes I am! My son has been kidnapped by some pervert who almost raped me! That fucking monster almost killed me and Jonah when I was pregnant with him, who knows what he's doing or has done to my son!" Garnet sighed and kept her calm, "Pearl, it is best not to negative."

"How can I not be negative, Garnet?!" Pearl stood up, hands formed into fists, "Can you honestly tell me you have never once thought Jonah could be dead?!"

"I have, but I push those thoughts behind me. I still have hope for our son, you may not, but I do." Garnet stood and walked off, she was trying her hardest not to scream back, hell, she was trying not to cry. It was one thing to cry alone, it was another to cry in front of Pearl when she was unable to handle something like that.

**Pearl's room...**

Garnet entered Pearl's room, sitting down on the bed, she put her face into her hands, salty tears streaming down her face, 'Please...please Jonah...be alright...c'mon Garnet, pull yourself together!' She sat up, her face tear-stained. 'God I hate it when I cry...' She took off her shades, and laid down on the soft satin sheets. Slowly falling asleep. When Pearl walked in, she saw Garnet asleep, 'She's so cute...' Pearl had come to apologize, but it seemed as though she couldn't. She sighed and raised her hands above her head, making her gem flash, she changed into a blue night gown, soon joining Garnet in the bed. As soon as Pearl laid down, she felt Garnet roll over, draping her arm over Pearl's stomach.

Pearl smiled and reached up, kissing her cheek she whispered, "I love you, too." She shifted back to her original position falling asleep in Garnet's arms, but to her disadvantage, she fell into a nightmare...

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
